


Sweet Cocoa

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tara finishes feeding on Tracy she goes to see Pam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place directly after the events in 5x08 “Somebody That I Used to Know”

Baby vampire that she was, Tara hadn’t yet learned how to truly savor a meal, so Pam wasn’t at her desk for long before she heard the sound of Tara’s heels clicking on the stairs as she made her way up from the basement.  Actively using her vampire hearing, Pam concentrated for a moment until she was able to pick up the heartbeat of the peckerwood piece of trash in chains, and her lips curved up slightly.  

The human’s heart was still beating strongly and regularly.  

Tara had done well.

Pam’s lips settled back into a critical line when Tara reached the top of the stairs and opened the door that would lead her into Pam’s office.  

The elder vampire leaned back in her comfy leather chair, and arched an eyebrow as Tara walked into the room.  Tara’s movements were languid, her limbs loose, her body free and relaxed as a smiled played across her bloody lips.  Everything about her radiated satisfaction, deep satisfaction and when Tara’s eyes found Pam’s, the look in them was adoring and thankful, and Pam relaxed her own pose, her expression gentling as she watched Tara continue to walk towards her.

When Tara neared her desk, Pam rose to her feet gracefully and moved around the desk to meet Tara who had stopped walking when Pam stood up.  Tara’s expression turned anxious and uncertain as Pam stood before her, still as a statue but for her eyes which roamed over Tara’s face, and when Pam’s hand lifted Tara jerked back automatically as if she were anticipating a blow.  

Pam took no offence at the reaction.  Tara was a woman who had been manhandled by the world for her entire life and as a result she had come to expect rough treatment.  The part of Pam that still remembered being human understood Tara’s reaction, the world had been cruel to her as well, and despite herself Pam felt emotion swell within her for the other woman.

“It’s okay,” Pam breathed out softly, her hand hovering near Tara’s face as she held Tara’s eyes, waiting until the fear went out of them before she moved her hand the rest of the way and cupped Tara’s face in her hand.

At the touch of Pam’s hand on her skin Tara’s eyelashes fluttered, and when Pam’s thumb fanned gently across her cheek, Tara’s eyes closed and she helplessly tilted her head into Pam’s hand, seeking out more of the tender caress.  

Pam acquiesced to the silent plea and continued to gently stroke Tara’s cheek as she considered her options.  She knew what it was that Tara needed, and she knew what she was comfortable offering, and the two were not the same.  

Pam sighed softly and Tara’s eyes fluttered open and gazed up at her questioningly.  Tara looked small and vulnerable, truly childlike in that moment as she looked up at Pam and Pam’s shoulders slumped.

“Come ‘ere,” Pam murmured, opening her arms, and Tara’s eyes lit up for a moment before she quickly moved towards Pam and wrapped her arms around her, hugging Pam before the elder vampire could change her mind.

Pam arms wrapped around Tara, holding her firmly, and Tara sighed sounding almost relieved.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Pam drawled as they stood together, still locked in a tight embrace.

“Yes,” Tara breathed out, nuzzling into Pam a little further.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Pam replied in the driest tone possible, though she truly was happy that Tara had enjoyed her present.  “Now, if you’re done smearing the remnants of your former classmate all over my new dress,” Pam continued in the same tone, “let’s get you cleaned up and get that thing outta my bar until the next time you’re feelin’ peckish.”

“Sorry,” Tara mumbled sheepishly as she pulled back from Pam and saw some smudges of blood on Pam’s pale chest where part of her face had been resting.  “I forgot.”

“Of course you did,” Pam drawled, rolling her eyes before she took Tara’s face into her hands and observed her with a critical eye.  “You may be controlled, but no one can accuse you of being a dainty eater,” Pam sighed a few seconds later, though the corners of her lips twitched up slightly in amusement.  “Stay there, I’ll get a wet nap.” 

Tara’s eyes widened and then narrowed upon hearing Pam’s words and she looked away from the other woman with a huff, which made Pam smile in full.

It didn’t take Pam long to find an open box of wet naps and soon Pam was standing in front of Tara again, reaching out to cup her face and hold it in place so that she could clean it.

“I can do that myself,” Tara grumbled as Pam looked down into her eyes.

“I don’t want anyone callin’ Vampire Protection Services, accusing me of being a negligent maker, so just shut up and stand still,” Pam drawled.

Tara’s lips parted to retort, but before she could say anything, Pam’s finger was pressing against her lips, quieting her.

“Pick your battles, Tara,” Pam breathed out, and Tara stared at her for a moment before the fight went out of her eyes and she nodded her head.

“Good girl,” Pam said stroking Tara’s cheek and Tara couldn’t help the flush of pleasure that ran through her upon hearing Pam’s praise.

Music filtered into the backroom of the bar as Pam worked restoring Tara’s face to its former cocoa flawlessness as Tara gazed up at her, and then she tossed the wet nap over her shoulder into the trashcan and without a word started towards the stairs that led to the basement, knowing that Tara would follow.

“How’d she taste?” Pam asked when Tara caught up to her and they began to descend the stairs together.

“Sweetly satisfying,” Tara responded smiling.  “I liked it when she begged for more.”

Pam smirked.

“Everyone likes it when they beg,” she drawled.  “But I can see how it would be especially satisfying in the case of that inbred condom break,” she sneered, glancing over at Tracy with distaste.

“Next time,” Tara began hesitantly, “you should join me,” she continued, glancing over at Pam briefly before quickly looking away, uncertain how the offer would be received.

Pam paused for a moment upon hearing Tara’s words and Tara jerked to a stop beside her, waiting anxiously for Pam’s reaction.

“I might just take you up on that,” Pam drawled, her eyes facing forward, focused on the woman in chains, not trusting herself to look at Tara as she spoke.

To offer to share a meal with another vampire was significant.  It was an act of trust, loyalty and love for two vampires to drink from the same body, and Tara’s offer moved Pam deeply though she wasn’t quite yet prepared let Tara see that.  

“Now,” Pam went on, sparing a quick look at Tara before she began to sashay towards the chained blonde again, “untie her and let’s send the bitch packing.”

While Tara busied herself with undoing the chains, Pam moved over to where she had dumped Tracy’s purse earlier and began to rummage through it until she located the blonde’s cellphone.  Pam took a moment to glance over and make sure that Tara had figured out the chains, then she turned her attention to the phone in her hands and quickly added a contact called ‘Sweet Cocoa’ and put in the number of the new cellphone she had gotten Tara.

Tossing the phone back in purse, Pam stalked back over to where Tracy and Tara were standing and shoved the purse at Tracy before reaching out to roughly grab the blonde’s face, forcing Tracy to look into her eyes.

“What you and Tara shared tonight is special and you would never desecrate such a precious union by talking about it with anyone,” Pam began looking deeply into Tracy’s eyes.  “You will dream of Tara’s beautiful, sumptuous mouth and remember all of the pleasure you received from it.  You will ache for the day when you can experience such ecstasy again.  When you receive a text from your mistress ‘Sweet Cocoa’, you will do everything in your power to come to her immediately, and you will thank her for allowing you the privilege of being used for her pleasure.”

When Pam finished speaking Tracy stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded sleepily before turning to look at Tara.  When she spotted Tara her eyes widened and she reached out for Tara and grasped her hands.

“You’ll text won’t you?” she asked, beseechingly, her eyes pleading.  “I already miss being in your mouth.  Say you won’t make me wait too long.  Please.   Promise me.”

“I’ll text ya,” Tara told her, shifting uncomfortably as she freed her hands from Tracy’s grasp.  “Now go on and get outta here.  And don’t come around here again neither unless I text you and tell you to,” she continued before cutting her eyes over to Pam who gave her a small smile and nodded at her encouragingly.  “Go on,” Tara said waving her hand towards the door when Tracy didn’t move.  “Get!”

“Yes ma’am,” Tracy squeaked, and still clutching her purse to her chest where Pam had shoved it, she turned and made her way to the stairs and began to climb them.

Tara watched her go and then turned her attention to Pam who was watching her with an inscrutable expression on her face.

“What?” Tara asked.

“The bar ain’t closed,” Pam responded cocking her head toward the stairs.  “Go on.  Get,” she continued meeting Tara’s eyes.  “Drinks don’t pour themselves.”

Tara stared at Pam thoughtfully for a moment, and then her lips curved up in a small smile.

“Yessum, Missy Pam,” she said lightly, understanding that this was Pam being fondly bitchy even though it sounded a lot like her usual bitchiness.

Pam rolled her eyes dramatically at Tara in response.

“Do I have to command you?” Pam asked huffily a moment later when Tara continued to stand in front of her smiling.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Tara grumbled turning away from Pam.  “I hate it when you do that,” she muttered as she headed for the stairs.

“I know,” Pam drawled.  “That’s why it’s an effective threat,” she continued looking over her shoulder at Tara who stuck her tongue out at her before disappearing from view.

“Kids,” Pam muttered under her breath once Tara was out of sight, and then she smiled.

Being a maker was a pain in the ass most of the time, but at least she had made a good one.

The End   

 

 

 


End file.
